


give me lavander

by ruinjvpiter



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Time Travel, but at least mito's pretty, ino hates this, ino is v gay dont @ me, love at first pin, naruto and sasuke are dorks, no beta we die like dummies, rarepair? thats my jam, sakura is attractive okay, shes not doing well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinjvpiter/pseuds/ruinjvpiter
Summary: Maybe the punishment for insubordination will be mild compared to the extreme joy that will come out of punching Hatake Kakashi in the face but, okay, maybe it was her fault too, Ino technically did need the extra fresh air out of Konoha and had agreed to accompany Sakura's team out, but, wow.How much Ino regretted that.
Relationships: Yamanaka Ino/Uzumaki Mito
Kudos: 20





	give me lavander

Ino decided she hated this. 

Sure, maybe a regular Konoha team would've been able to solve this mission without a hitch, collect the suspiciously high payment for a simple collect and dispose of a secret document and go on their merry way. But of course, of fucking course a Team Seven mission won't be able to end that smoothly.

Maybe the punishment for insubordination will be mild compared to the extreme joy that will come out of punching Hatake Kakashi in the face but, okay, maybe it was her fault too, Ino technically did need the extra fresh air out of Konoha and had agreed to accompany Sakura's team out, but, wow.

How much Ino regretted that.

It was a regular at first, go to the nearby village at the outskirts of Fire Country and retrieve a scroll buried near the Hanasuka River, destroy it in any way possible and give the remains to the minor lord that requested it. Other than the weirdly high price, nothing seems amiss. On the contrary, the sun was shining, it was near spring and the flowers are blooming and Naruto and Sasuke was not in the mood to scream at each other, much.

In fact, they seem to be interacting with her as well, a gesture she was hesitant to admit she missed. Ever since Shika and Chouji started getting busier with 'clan heir' stuff, a sense of isolation started to follow her around like a demented, awful, not good puppy.

Noneless, she was beginning to realize how awful her last few days in Konoha was, just laying in her dark room in a pile of blankets while feeling the extra shot of melancholia. Pathetic, she decides.

"You know, your episodes of wallowing in self pity is surprisingly fun to watch," Sakura noted, glancing her side eyed while carrying the pack that looks almost comical compared to the size of her body. "Training," her childhood bestie replied when Ino asked her at the Konoha gates, already starting to regret her life decisions.

She huffed, throwing her golden blond hair that's noticeably shorter than it's once been in her iconic high ponytail. The change of style was an admittedly rash decision that Ino will not disclose to anyone except Shika, Chouji, and a cat with a bamboo hat.

"Self pity? I don't know who that is. The only thing I'm wallowing in is in rose scented bath water, as you usually do." Ino briefly hears a smothered laugh in the front as Naruto pauses in his rant about how ramen can possibly overthrow the water country lord. She really does not want to know.

Sasuke glanced back briefly to throw her a 'I've been there' look, something she would usually reply seriously but the fact that he's wearing a full on dark cloak and hat while the sun itself is putting on sunscreen makes her want to just die.

She decides to just give a understanding nod and hope that the bubbling of hysterical laughter won't crack through it.

Her maybe-still-bestfriend just rolls her eyes like she hadn't heard that joke since she's in diapers and shook her head, "I thought a decade and a haircut will up your game with the jokes, I thought wrong,"

Ino clutched her chest dramatically, "Best friend... how could you... after all the jar openers we shared together, you still betrayed me..."

Sakura just sighs and started to look dead inside, "Sometimes I wish I left you in a ditch."

A sneak peek of Naruto greets her with the fellow blond stuffing his mouth for his life to stop his laughter, Ino briefly thinks of a volcanic earthquake when she saw his shoulder shake.

"Naruto," she called, tone flat, "you do realize you can laugh right, please stop trying to suffocate yourself." Howling laughter follows her sentence and Ino actually don't mind. 

And then that's the time the rouge band of half bald bandits decided to ambush Ino and her merry gang and you know what? she's not even going say anything

Sasuke jumps, his figure flickering in the air just as Naruto multiplied and punched the nearest dirty ragged bandits in the face. Another one marched right at her, katana brandished high in the air and Ino pivoted sharply by her heel, taking a high velocity kick to the center of the guy's face. _That'll teach him,_ Ino thinks as her vision is abruptly filled with a rock thrown at her right, hitting another bandit right in his lower abdomen.

Sakura, her mind helpfully supplied and Ino can't believe the name she associated with the shy pastel haired girl had turned into rock chucking and greatest healer. Which to be fair makes a miniscule and not at all huge feeling of pride wash through her that she will not ever say to the world, ever.

"Duck!" Naruto's voice yelled and Ino responded just in time to avoid a Rasenshuriken to her cheek, which is always great. She followed her momentum and spinned, catching a leg of the enemy while Sasuke took the advantage and got a strike with his katana.

Ino very deliberately did not grimace at the sight of the blood. She has never grown an immunity to it.

The windup of the battle seems to slow once the bandits numbers has been depleted enough. She took the initiative to help bring down the remaining enemy, carefully sidestepping the bodies that lined the dirt road.

Her response to corpses has been dulled significantly, Ino thinks. 

She will not examine the rush of emotions that comes from that thought.

She shook it off forcefully, jogging to the place where her temporary teammates converge but her childhood friends expression had slipped into worry and in her stomach there's a nagging feeling of wrongness.

A flash of light cought her attention, bright and blinding and when it dissipates her mind grows heavy.

From in front of her Sakura's eyes grows in alarm and she shouts something, but the current in her mind drags and drags her to the point of exhaustion. The last things ino sees is the scroll opening in Sasuke's feet and Naruto's hand turning into claws.

.

..

...

The first thing her mind registers is heat. The second is the Fire Country breaking headache that plays ball in her head. Ino gingerly opens her eyes and is met with the glaring sun shining down at her. The pounding of her brain coming with full force. She shuts her eyelids again and takes a deep breath, carefully sitting up so the her torso is off the ground, pushing back the nausea bubbling at her throat.

Her eyes open and she don't know where she is. Ino knows the Fire Country biome like her own clan home, the texture of the ground, the trees, the smell and this is not fire country. The ground too humid and the smell of seawater is lingering on her nostrils.

Ino's head still pounds harshly but she's in unknown territory and while the Hidden Villages has been in peace for some time since the war, criminals are still blooming like daisies in springtime. Paranoia settles in her bones like a blanket and she grits her teeth, struggling to her feet while the world seems to tumble in her vision.

She don't know how she landed in this situation and her instincts are very very certain that thrice damned scroll her team was supposed to destroy has something to do with it. _Her team_ Ino jolted at the thought.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, where are they and how are they are piling with the mountain of questions that keeps building in her head. She locks them. Later, she thinks. When she's somewhere more safe, wherever that is.

Ino sighs, standing and briefly evaluates her knick knacks of wounds. Small ones, she surmised, miniscule slashes and one straight line in her forehead that still bleeds sluggeshly where a lucky bandit throwed a kunai that might land if Sakura didn't shove Ino out of the way. 

She really needs to buy Sakura something, the amount of times the pinkhead saved her is too much to be counted by hand. Maybe a plush pig? That might be great.

The gravity of the situation and the fact that she's thinking about giving her best friend a plushed pig sends a stab of hilarity that makes Ino wants to laugh and cry at the same time. She's in unfamiliar territory and she doesn't know how to go home and- 

No. Yamanaka Ino. Focus.

 _You are better than this,_ a voice suspiciously like her Father rings.

She steadily decides that she will cope with this, later.

Knowing that her sense of direction is fractured with the headache still pounding in her head, Ino picks a path and goes with it, her mental issues confidently locked away and opened up later when she has a safe space to break. Later. Always later.

Focusing on her surroundings is the best thing to do in her spare time. Her earlier observation was correct, the ground was humid and the smell of seawater is still close, that at least clues her in on her geography. She's near the ocean, her mind supplied, growing worried.

Her teammates and her was nowhere near the coastline. Fuck.

So Ino got teleported, possibly far away from Fire Country and seperated from her teammates. What a trip.

Ino really hates this situation.

Her brow furrows again as she tries to go through mental agility training to think while her headache still roars. It never seems to end.

Ino has a concerningly vivid thought of wanting to bash her to the ground but stops herself when the sound of bashing steel crawls into her ear. Humans.

She rushed to the sound, ignoring the Shikamaru-like voice in her head that insisted that _running head first into the sound of discourse when you're in enemy territory is a dumb move, Ino._

_Whatever Shika, you're not the boss of me._

Admittedly, having an argument with the voice in her head sends all sorts of warning bells but Ino does not want to deal with this right now. She feels the nearby greenery brush her feet while running, taking a split second decision to jump to a bark of a tree. Almost slipping when the chakra in her feet doesn't stick to the surface of the bark.

More worrying information that she will definitely save. And probably have a mental breakdown first but, small steps.

Ino landed on the nearest tree to the fight quietly, or at least as quiet as you can when the sounds in your ear are only filled with rushing water from jutsus or the gnashing of steel. It appears that they are, in fact, shinobis, although the outfits they wear looks so outdated that she briefly considers the probability of encountering a festival before a symbol cought her eye. A swirl. More specifically, a red swirl that's emblazoned in the back of half of the shinobi in the field.

Oh fuck.

While she's gnawing the probability of how and what's the battlefield slowly lessens in sound and the tide of battle have the Uzumaki's (Ino dearly hope she's wrong with this because if she's right she's stuck-) on their favour.

Okay, someone just whipped up a scroll and started to write and then it turned into an explosive. Ino is really going to scream.

Red filled her vision near the tree she's perching at and Ino only has half a second to see a shinobi lunging and placing a bomb in the tree she's sitting before she jumpes and tackles the redhead to the ground.

Her vision whitens and her ears ring and she wants to stand she really does but the second her temporary deafness stops the kunoichi (she thinks? they're a kunoichi) beneath her moves. 

_Fast, way too fast._ Ino thinks, blinking up suddenly as their positions reverses.

"Who are you?" is the first sound that greets her ears as Ino sees the blood red hair and violet eyes and-

Her first thought is, _Uzumaki Mito of course it's fucking Uzumaki MIto._

Her second is, _Oh no she's hot._

Ino fucking hates this.


End file.
